


One Flame in the Dark

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza finds comfort in the pale flames of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Flame in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I forget the name of the FMA Brotherhood episode but I remember one where Riza comes home to her dark apartment alone after an encounter with Pride. This was a little something I could see happening somewhere around that time.
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 1st place for the prompt: _Addiction_   
> 

  


The flame burns down the paper match and she watches it until the tips of her fingers burn before shaking it out. It's a silly thing to do, but in another minute she's doing it again, her eyes locked on the flickering fire as it consumes all in it's path. This ritual has become an addiction since her transfer because it's the only thing that gives her a moment of peace.

The strike of the match isn't the same. There's no residual scent of ozone burning in the air, but short of a lightening strike it's the best she can do. She inhales deep as she lights another and with the sizzle of the match head she can imagine the stream of fire flying over her shoulder aimed at the evil stalking her. He could burn away the shadows that haunt her steps, but now isn't the time. 

"One more match, just one more," she tells herself, but she knows it's a lie. One more is never enough because as the flame burns out and the scent fades away the darkness closes back in along with the loneliness she must lock away. It isn't time yet, and she won't put this burden on him.

But it won't be long.

One day soon his fire will burn away the darkness and bring back the light. She smiles because on that day there will be no need for matches struck alone in the dark. She lights another and waits a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
